yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
36/18
Arapça harfli ayet metni قَالُوا إِنَّا تَطَيَّرْنَا بِكُمْ لَئِن لَّمْ تَنتَهُوا لَنَرْجُمَنَّكُمْ وَلَيَمَسَّنَّكُم مِّنَّا عَذَابٌ أَلِيمٌ Latin harflerine transcriptli metin Kalu inna tetayyarna biküm leil lem tentehu le nercümenneküm ve le yemessenneküm minna azabün eliym Kelime anlamlı meal 1-gâlû: dediler 2-innâ: muhakkak biz 3-tedayyernâ: uğursuzluğa uğradık 4-biküm: sizin yüzünüzden 5-le inlem tentehû: eğer vazgeçmezseniz 6-lenercümenneküm: (hiç tınmadan)sizi taşlayarak (öldürürüz) 7-ve leyemessenneküm: kesinlikle size dokunur 8-minnâ: bizden 9-azâbün elîm: acı veren bir ceza Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı Demişlerdi ki: Gerçekten de sizin yüzünüzden uğursuzluğa uğramadayız, andolsun ki bu işten vazgeçmezseniz elbette taşlarız sizi ve elbette bizden, elemli bir azâba uğrarsınız. Ali Bulaç Meali Dediler ki: "Herhalde biz, sizlerden dolayı uğursuzluğa uğradık. Eğer (bu söylediklerinize) bir son vermeyecek olursanız, andolsun, sizi taşa tutacağız ve mutlaka bizden yana size acı bir azab dokunacaktır." Ahmet Varol Meali Dediler ki: "Doğrusu biz sizin yüzünüzden uğursuzluğa uğradık. Eğer (yaptığınıza) son vermezseniz andolsun sizi taşlayacağız ve bizden size acıklı bir azap dokunacaktır." Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) Dediler ki: “Şüphesiz biz sizin yüzünüzden uğursuzluğa uğradık. Eğer vazgeçmezseniz, sizi mutlaka taşlarız ve bizim tarafımızdan size elem dolu bir azap dokunur.” Diyanet Vakfı Meali (Bunun üzerine onlar:) Doğrusu siz bize uğursuz geldiniz. Eğer bu işten vazgeçmezseniz, andolsun sizi taşlarız. Ve bizden size mutlaka fena bir kötülük dokunur, dediler. Edip Yüksel Meali Dediler ki, "Sizin yüzünüzden uğursuzluğa uğradık. Eğer son vermezseniz sizi taşlarız ve bizden size acı bir ceza dokunacaktır." Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) Onlar: «Doğrusu, biz sizi uğursuzluk nedeni saydık. Yemin ederiz ki, vazgeçmezseniz sizi hiç tınmadan taşlarız ve kesinlikle size bizden acıklı bir azap dokunur.» dediler. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) Doğrusu dediler: biz sizinle teşe'üm ettik, yemin ederiz ki vaz geçmezseniz sizi hiç tınmadan recmederiz ve her halde size bizden pek acıklı bir azâb dokunur Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen (O münkirler de) Dediler ki: «Biz sizinle teşe'ümde bulunduk. Andolsun ki, eğer vazgeçmez iseniz elbette sizi taşlayacağız. Ve elbette ki, bizim tarafımızdan size pek acıklı bir azap dokunacaktır.» Muhammed Esed (Ötekiler,) "Doğrusu," dediler, "bize uğursuzluk getirdiniz! Eğer bundan vazgeçmezseniz sizi mutlaka taşlayacak ve başınıza bir bela saracağız!" Suat Yıldırım Ahâli dedi ki: "Uğursuzsunuz siz, şayet vazgeçmezseniz, sizi taşlarız, acı mı acı bir azap size dokundururuz." Süleyman Ateş Meali (Kentliler) Dediler ki: "Doğrusu biz sizin yüzünüzden uğursuzluğa uğradık. Eğer bu işten vazgeçmezseniz sizi mutlaka taşlarız ve bizden size acı bir azâb dokunur." Şaban Piriş Meali Onlar dediler ki: -Sizin yüzünüzden bize uğursuzluk geldi. Eğer bu işe bir son vermezseniz, sizi taşa tutarız ve bizden acı bir azap dokunur size. Ümit Şimşek Meali Onlar "Biz sizin yüzünüzden uğursuzluğa uğradık," dediler. 7 "Vazgeçmeyecek olursanız sizi taşlarız; bizden size acı bir azap dokunur." Yaşar Nuri Öztürk Dediler: "Sizin yüzünüzden uğursuzlukla karşılaştık/biz sizi uğursuzluk sebebi saymaktayız. Eğer bu işe son vermezseniz, sizi mutlaka taşlayacağız. Ve bizden size acıklı bir azap kesinlikle dokunacaktır." Yusuf Ali (English) The (people) said: For us, we augur an evil omen from you: if ye desist not, we will certainly stone you, and a grievous punishment indeed will be inflicted on you by us. M. Pickthall (English) (The people of the city) said: We augur ill of you. If ye desist not, we shall surely stone you, and grievous torture will befall you at our hands. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) 15-19 bir arada Muhammed Esed Tefsiri Ötekiler, "Doğrusu," dediler, "bize uğursuzluk getirdiniz! (12) Eğer bundan vazgeçmezseniz sizi mutlaka taşlayacak ve başınıza bir bela saracağız!" 12 - Tetayyernâ bikum ifadesinin açıklaması için bkz. sure 7, not 95. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri 18. -0 inkarcılar da- dediler ki: Doğrusu siz bize uğursuz geldiniz. And olsun ki, eğer vazgeçmez iseniz elbette sizi taşlayacağizdir. Ve elbette ki, bizim tarafımızdan size pek acıklı bir azap dokunacaktır. 18. 0 zatların o kadar doğru ve iyilik sever ifâdelerine rağmen o inkarcılar da (Dediler ki:) ey bizi tevhid dinine davet eden zâtlar!. (Doğrusu siz bize uğursuz geldiniz) Sizin bu davetiniz yüzünden bir fitneye düştük, aramızda ayrılık meydana geldi. Bir görüşe göre bir müddet yağmurdan mahrum kalmışlardı, (andolsun ki, eğer vaz geçmez iseniz) Bizi tevhid dinine davet eder durursanız, (elbette sizi taşlayacağız) sizi taşlayarak öldüreceğiz (ve elbette ki, bizim tarafımızdan size pek acıklı bir azap dokunacaktır.) sizi öldürmesek bile yine pek şiddetli bir cezaya mâruz bırakacağizdir, siz elimizden kurtulamayacaksınızdır.